Dream of the past
by Gericathewolf
Summary: This is a little one shot I wipped up. It's a Alfred x Authour story. Follow Marissa as she meets a cocky young boy at her Horseback riding competition


Gericathewolf here! This is my first story posted on hereso please tell me if there's something you think I need to improve or fix! This is a Fanfiction about a pairing between myself and Alfred. And if that makes some FANGIRLS upset we'll DEAL WITH IT!

Dream of the Past

As I woke up to the sound This of my alarm clock going off, I realized It was already 10:15 AM. But as much as I needed to get up, I couldn't. Not only was it a Saturday morning but it was also raining outside. And I really did NOT feel like getting up. So I decided I was going to sleep in for a little while longer.

When I woke up again it was 11:20 AM. The rain was no longer coming down, and the sun was shining through my window. And since the sun was too bright for me to sleep peacefully through, I had to get up. So I got up and went downstairs. Downstairs I made some coffee and sat down on my very comfortable couch. Once on the couch I grabbed one of the many sketchbooks sitting on the coffee table and flipped it open to a blank page and started drawing. After about an hour or so I closed my sketchbook and went upstairs to take a shower. Once out of the shower I sit back down on the couch only to hear the vibrating of my phone coming from the coffee table. Grabbing my phone I see I have gotten a text from my best friend Emma. "Hey Marissa! I just heard that the Horseback riding club was having a match today! I'm on my way to the event now! I can't wait to see you compete with Belle! C u soon!" As I read the text I could feel my heart drop to my stomach! I FORGOT! Quickly running upstairs I grab my riding uniform from my closet along with an extra pair of clothes, then rush downstairs and grab my phone and keys and run out the door!

Once at the school stables I rush to the girls locker room and quickly change into my uniform. Once changed I rush to the tack room and grab my saddle and bridle, along with my helmet and rush to Belle's stable. As I approach Belle's stable door, a midnight black head pokes out from her door and whinnies. Laughing I stroke the horses head "I know I know! I'm late. I'm sorry Belle!" As I continue stroking her head she nudges the bridle in my hand, almost as if she was urging me to prepare her for the show. I laugh "Alright girl be patient!" But as I walk into her stable I see a figure laying in the corner. I look at Belle, who didn't seem to mind having the figure in the stable with her. So I cautiously approach the figure slowly. As I get closer I gasp in surprise. It was Arthur, sleeping in the corner. But what was he doing in Belles stable? As I sit pondering over the sleeping boy I smirk and turn to Belle "why don't we have some fun Belle?!" Stepping back a little I turn to Belle and make a soft whistle and softly pat her flank. Only moments after Belle lets out a deafening whinny, causing Arthur to jolt up instantly. As I laughed my heart out Arthur just stood there with a sour scowl on his face "oh very funny Marissa!" Wiping tears from my eyes I start tacking up Belle as I give him a reply "Oh it was! You should have seen ur face!" As I continue teasing him a voice comes from the distance "Yo Arthur! Bruh! Where'd you go?!" As the voice echoes throughout the barn, Arthur jolts and dives into Belles stable. Confused i look at him "what are you doing?" As the voice comes closer he quickly silences me by putting his finger to his lips. To busy to ask or care for that matter I quickly finish tacking up Belle. And just as I finish adjusting her saddle, A tall handsome Blonde boy about my age approaches me. "Hi miss. Have you seen my brother around?" it was then that I finally realized why Arthur was hiding. I sigh "Come on Arthur. Get out of Belles stable. He's your brother for peat sake!" As I said this the boy seemed confused. It was then that I realized the boy didn't know who I was speaking to, seeing as Arthur was hiding. I sigh and point to Belles stable and smirk as a small cough comes from the stall. As the boy follows my finger and the cough he smirks as he realizes what I was pointing at and winks in my direction. And ever so carefully the boys creeps up to the stall door and stops. He then takes a deep breath and screams as loud as he can "YO ARTHUR!" This seems to not only seriously spook Arthur, but all the other horses in the stable as well including Belle! And as I am trying to calm down Belle and the other horses the boy just sits there and laughs. But I was not laughing. He just caused me a whole 5 minutes of wasted time and nearly scared the sense out of my horse. Furious I walk up to him and Arthur, who at this point is bickering with his brother. But as he sees me stomping over he quickly stops "HEY YOU! What do you think ur doing?! I have a competition in 20 minutes! I don't have time to deal with you right now!" As I scream at the boy I notice he is smiling. This just ticked me off even more " ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? HELLO!?" But the smirk on his face grows wider the more I scream at him. He was really starting to tick me off! But before I could say anything else I hear the bell signaling me to come to the arena. I sigh "Great now I don't have anytime to warm up Belle! Thanks you jerk!" And before he could respond I hop on Belle and trot out of the barn.

Who was that guy anyway?! And who does he think he is?! Just standing there smiling like that!? But I guess he was cute?... "WAIT WHAT?!" Quickly shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts I hear a voice calling my name from somewhere in the crowd. Looking around I spot Emma and Claudia In the VIP section. I wave to them then head over to the entrance of the events ring and hop off in front of the event board. I quickly scan the board looking for what time my events were at. This year I decided I was going to try cross country. I have always done dressage and Jumps but this year instead of dressage I decided to go for a change of pace! I have always wanted to try cross country... But my teacher always told me I needed to form a strong bond between Belle and I before I could do anything! And according to coach, dressage is the best way to do that. Dressage requires both rider and horse be perfectly in sink with each other! One wrong movement or action could ruin the whole thing! Last year I finally mastered Dressage! So this year I get to be in the cross country event for my school! I am so excited! "Okay let's see, Jumps...jumps...ah here I am! Marissa Taylor and Belle...2:26. That's in...10 MINUTES!" Quickly grabbing Belle I head to the jumping course. As I get there the girl before me is leaving the course "whew. We made it just in time aye girl?!" Belle nudges my shoulder in response. Then I hear the announcer " Next we have Marissa Taylor and her Midnight Arabian Belle in intermediate Jumps!" Turning to Belle I sling myself on her back " okay you ready girl?! Here we go."

This year the course seemed different. Usually I have to concentrate really hard in order to not hit any of the bars as me and Belle glide over them. But this year was different, I barely have to think at all when we glide over them. I feel light, light as a feather! Everything perfectly in sink with one another. The arching of our backs as we leave the dirt and ground behind. Our breaths as we come back home to the ground awaiting us. We were in perfect harmony! And as we flew over the last hurdle, I felt as though I could fly forever! But my dream was to never come true. And as I hit the ground my heart became heavy with disappointment. But as we walked out of the ring my heart grew light again as I remembered that my cross country course was next!

On my way to starting line of the race I spot a very familiar Blonde haired boy on a very beautiful golden Mustang. As I trotted up to the boy I gasped a little as I realized it was Arthur's brother. I guess he noticed me glaring at him because he hopped off his horse and walked over to me with that same annoying smirk on his face. "Hello again! I didn't think you would be trying out for Cross Country. I heard you normally compete in Dressage." His voice sounded cocky, almost judgmental. If he was trying to tick me off it was working! Trying not to show that he had gotten under my skin, I smiled and put my hand on my hip "yeah. I don't normally do stuff like this. But Belle was born to run! She has been itching to run out in the pasture every day for a while now!" It looked as if he was going to let another cocky comment slip from his mouth, but before he could the announcers voice came from the speakers at the starting line "All racers please come to the starting line."

I could feel his gaze on me as I raced ahead of him, scaling a log in the process. No matter what I could not let him win this race! Belle seemed to agree with this, because she started to run faster as we got closer and closer to the finish. And after scaling one more hurdle the checkered Line was only a few feet away! I was going to make it! But just as we were crossing hooves sounded from behind me. It was him! Now using all her strength Belle stretched to the finish, cutting the red ribbon as she stretched her neck out. The announcer was suddenly drowned out by all the cheers of the crowd, thus drowning out the name of the champion. Jumping off Belle I rush over to the man at the starting line "Who won?!" He just stared at me for a moment then looked down at his camera. After a few moments of tantalizing silence he smiled at me, then proceeded to the announcers little tent and whispered something In his ears. Almost as if everyone had sensed what was happening, the crowd got deathly silent. I sat there in agonizing silence, until finally the announcers voice rang out over the speakers " Marissa Taylor and Belle are the winners!" I could feel my heart skip a beat as I jumped in the air screaming out my joy to the world. But as Emma and Claudia ran over to me, I could see Arthur's brother from the corner of my eye. He looked...not quite sad but, defeated. It was at this moment where I felt kinda bad. So being the nice person I am, I walked up to him and held out my hand "nice race!" He just stared at me for a moment, then proceeded to laugh "you really are something! I have" he stopped laughing and looked at me very seriously "I have been training with a top Cross country trainer for 3 years! But you beat me like it was nothing!" I blushed as he continued complimenting me. "Thanks I guess." He smiled and walked over to his horse "This is Captain. My name is Alfred. It's nice to meet you." I laughed as he bowed "If you haven't heard my name a thousand times already, my name is Marissa and my horse over there is named Belle." I was going to say 'nice to meet you too' but I didn't.

As I was sweeping out Belles stall, a knock came from behind me, and turning around a hand grabbed mine. Looking up at the owner of the hand I found Alfred's crystal blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful. But as I stated into his eyes they seemed to get closer and closer, until finally I felt his lips brush against mine. Shocked I dropped my rake. Finally, after what had seemed like hours he released me and smiled. To shocked to say anything I watched as he grasped my other hand and pulled me into his arms. And as we stood there he whispered something in my ear "I love you." Then without a word, he let me go and walked away. Still trying to process what had just happened I feel to my knees "he-he lo-loves me?..." And as I thought about this I realized that maybe, Just maybe. I liked him too?

Was this the beggining of love?

"Marissa! Marissa." Opening my eyes groggily I found myself laying on my couch with my head in Alfred's lap. And I could feel his hand against my head as he patted it "Hello sleepy head!" Sitting up I felt somewhat nostalgic? And I laughed as he looked at me with that same quirky smile that I used to hate so much. And as I continued laughing he stared at me puzzled "What?! What are you laughing at.?!" I wiped tears out of my eyes as I laid my head back in his lap "oh nothing. I was just remembering the dream I had." He looked at me with soft concerning eyes "what was your dream about?" I squeezed his hand and smiled "just an old memory."


End file.
